Love from the abused!
by DaizyHeart
Summary: REVISED! Harry is a six year old and has already had enough of life, what happens when twenty-five year old Severus finds out the women he "thought" as a his sister son is being abused not only mentally, but sexually and physically but the most shocking is what happens what everyone finds out that harry isn't really a Potter (Harry&Draco)(Severus&Tom)(Lucius&Narcissa)(Sirius&Remus)
1. Summary

_Harry Potter is a six year old and has already had enough of life, what happens when twenty-five year old Severus Snape finds out the women he considered his sister son is being abused not only mentally, but sexually and physically but the most shocking is what happens what everyone finds out that harry isn't really a Potter.. (Harry&Draco) (Severus&Tom) (Lucius&Narcissa) (Sirius&Remus) #SexualAbuse #SaneTom #Underagesex #EvilDumbledore #LightTom #RonBashing #GinnyBashing #MollyBashing #SlytherinTwins #HermioneBashing #DumbledoreBashing #Abuse #parentalSeverus #ParentalTom #ImperiusSirius (broken) #ImperiusRemus (broken) #Wills_


	2. Chapter 1: Finding Harry

Love from the abused

By DaizyHeart

Chapter 1: Finding Harry

Harry wasn't an ordinary boy of six, one might say he was to smart for his age, others might refer to him as a dangerous freak who parents killed themselves because they hated how Harry looked. Harry maybe a very bright child but his flaw is that he is very small and thin, he looks as though he is only three instead of the average six year like his cousin Dudley. As Harry was look up at darkness in his room under the stairs all he could think about was what would his life be like had his parents loved him and staid alive.

As Harry was in deep thought, he almost didn't hear the cupboard being open. "Get up you lazy useless child, its time for breakfast and I want it cooked right, its dudders birthday and I want everything to be perfect." His aunt said as she glared while he got up to walk toward the kitchen, "Yes a-aunt P-Petunia." Stuttered Harry ever since his uncle punched him in the throat for trying to get away from his nastiness of a beating that caused him to be sticky afterwards Harry learned to just take the beatings of any kind since then.

Once he got into the kitchen his aunt started telling him what to make and how she wanting it done, as well as telling him that he wasn't allowed to look at anything but the food then he was to go back into the cupboard the rest of the day. As he was cooking all he could hear was his aunt baby talking to his cousin about what they were going to do and who was going to come by. "I know you want your friends Peirce and Axel to be here so I asked their parents to bring them by in a couple of hours, then we are going to take you three to the movies and afterwards we all are going to have a sleepover at a very nice hotel with a pool, how does that sound my little dudders?" his aunt sounded like she was talking to a two year old but from Harry's stand point that's how old his cousin was in the mental department. "Does HE have to come with us? He wil rune everyting if he comes." His cousin whined "I don't want to go to your stupid party anyway." Harry mumbled under his breath which to Harry's luck happened to be when his uncle walked by to get coffee.

Harry's eyes widened oh no he thought "So you think my Dudley is stupid huh? You think you are better? How can YOU be anything but a slave and a slut? That doesn't make you better, that makes you worthless." His uncle yelled as he took Harry by the hair and started to drag him towards the door that led to the upstairs. "O-Oh N-N-No Uncle P-P-Please I'll B-Be Good, P-P-Please Don't T-T-Take me up s-s-stairs." Harry all but screamed as tears ran down his face. "What did I say about crying and screaming, you still haven't learned these past two years, you do what your told and without argument BOY." He uncle glared as he dragged Harry up stairs to his personal play room.

Vernon prided himself a man who would do anything to keep his family happy and that includes raping his nephew from the age of four, the sooner this useless scum learned that no one loves him the sooner the freaks magic would die, and he would be normal. So, what if people would find this to be gross, it's the only way this freak would learn who is better. "I want you to strip, and get on the bed, if you disobey your punishment will be worse." His uncle explained but Harry was in hysterics he didn't hear his uncle, all Harry could do was shake. "So, you don't want to listen? Maybe you like it when your punishment is rough, is that it boy you like being punished? Well I can accommodate that." His uncle looked at him with hunger and started to strip Harry's clothes off then went ahead to throw him on the bed where his uncle then punched him in the stomach, face and then Harry's most sensitive spot. "P-P-P-Please, Uncle s-s-s-stop." Harry cried out but his uncle wasn't listening he strapped Harry's arms, legs and neck that were connected to the bed. Harry couldn't take it his uncles beating much longer, but his uncle continued to pound into him. "So, you like it rough well then how about this?" his uncle said as he grabs a small two-inch pen knife and stick into Harry's hands, feet, and just as he was climaxing he grabbed the knife and stuck it until his nephews chest. "Maybe if you live you will have learned from this." His uncle said as he picked Harry up and walked down stair and tossed him into the cupboard.

Harry could hardly breath, he new he wasn't going to live through this, he could already feel himself getting cold. _"HELP ME PLEASE SOMEONE, JUST HELP ME!" _ A voice cried in Severus Snape's head while he sat reading his favorite potions book making him look around _"Who's there? Who are you?"_ Severus asked the voice which he thought was quite stupid not like the voice could answer back, or so he thought. _"I-I-I'm Harry P-P-Potter, or t-t-that's what my aunt petunia t-t-told m-me."_ Said the voice Severus all but jumped in shock how was Harry able to project his thoughts this far? He then remembered that Harry was calling out for help, only someone in major distress could project like that. _"Hello Harry, my name is Severus why do you sound like you're in trouble?"_ Severus asked though he had a feel that he wasn't going to like the answer the way Harry was talking it sounded strained. _"I t-t-think I'm d-d-dying, my u-u-uncle d-did b-bad t-t-things to m-me and I'm s-s-so c-c-cold." _Harry said with a cry Severus was in a panic this child sounded like he was in massive pain but there wasn't anything he could do unless he figured out where the child was. _"Harry? Do you know where you live?"_ Severus hoped that he understood what he was asking._ "I l-l-live at n-n-number f-f-four private d-d-drive in s-s-surrey the c-c-cupboard u-u-under the s-s-s-stairs."_ Harry said but then said _"But w-w-why do y-y-you want t-t-to k-k-know, I d-d-don't t-think y-y-you can g-g-get here in t-t-t-time if t-t-that's what y-y-you are t-t-trying to do."_ He said but his voice sounded ragged like it was getting harder for him to breath. _"Harry, I want you to close your eyes and just focus on your breathing okay and yes I am coming to get you, but I need you to do all you can to stay awake for me ok?"_ Severus said in a slight panic he got up and yelled for Tom and Lucius. "Severus what is the meaning of all the yelling?" said Tom and Lucius together but Severus wasn't listening _"Harry me and my friends are coming to get you please hold on okay."_ Severus said in his head praying that Harry could still hear him. _"I-I-I'll t-t-try."_ Harry said in a labored breath

Severus looked back as his family "come with me now and I will explain everything once we get there but we need to hurry we don't have much time." Severus explained to his Husband and best friend by grabbing both their hands and dragging them outside before apparating to private drive. "Damn it Severus! A little warning next time, now tell me why you took us to a muggle village, and why you look like you just saw a ghost." Tom asked worried about his husband "Tom I found him?" Severus said as he all but ran towards a house knowing who Severus meant Tom looked at Lucius and both were just as shocked on how Severus found Harry it had been almost seven years. Severus didn't have time to explain so he just looked at them and said, "if we do not get him away from his aunt and uncle right now and to Narcissa he is going to die." Still looking panicked he turned towards the door and not even waiting he blasted the door down. Tom and Lucius ran over to Severus and walked into the house.

Just as they walked into the house a woman with a face like a horse ran out from the living area and screamed. "HOW DARE YOU, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" but then she stopped and looked into the face of the man who turned her sister against her, blood running cold she knew some how that freak told them where he was. "YOU! I HATE YOU, YOU'RE THE ONE WHO MADE MY SISTER HATE ME! YOU ARE A FREAK GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" she screamed again "Ahh Tunie, you will shut your face and get out of the way of the door." Severus said as he pointed his wand at her face, he didn't have time to do anything but glare at her. Petunia didn't realize she had walked over to the cupboard door, but she wasn't going to move her nephew wasn't going to leave he was her slave. "Pet what is going on why are these Freaks in our house?" Her husband asked looking ready to kill them. "They want to take our slave away from us, some how the freak told them were he was." Petunia said with distaste, but she made a mistake a grave one, by calling Harry a slave she just signed hers and her husband's gravestones. "Oh, Tunie you really shouldn't have said that now I really must do something about this but first you are going to step away from that door or your punishment won't be quick." Severus said with such discussed that he wanted to kill her right then but then he saw the fear in her eyes, and she step away. "Tom? Lucius? Keep and eye on them also make sure their son is down here as well." Severus said as he walked to the cupboard door and opened it.

Severus looked inside the cupboard and what he said turned his blood to ice, how could anyone do this to a child. He looked down at Harry who was still breathing but very shallow, Severus knew he could take him like this it would kill him if he apparated him. "Harry can you look at me?" Severus asked trying to keep his voice as soothing as possible, as bright emerald eyes looked up at him. Severus gasped and all he wanted to do was grab this child into his arms and beg to be forgiven. "I k-k-know t-t-that voice y-y-you're Sevrus r-r-right?" Harry said with strain "Yes Harry I'm Severus, but Harry I need you to tell me what hurts so I can help as much as I can, before I can take you to get healed the rest of the way." Severus explained to Harry hoping Harry understood at least somewhat of what he was asking. "My c-c-chest and h-h-head hurt the m-m-most" Harry said his voice being more strained, looking more panicked he thought about what to do.

After a few seconds he turned to his best friend "Lucius you are better at healing, I need you to do all you can to help fix Harry's breathing, just enough for us to apparate him to Cissa." Said Severus as he kept looking at Harry. "Of, Course Sev but what will you do while I'm doing this?" Lucius asked fearing that these muggles were about to learn that what they did to Harry was going to be the last thing they ever did. "I will be teaching these pieces of scum what true power really is and how badly of a mistake they made." Severus said with such cold malice that Lucius saw them cringe as Severus got up and walked over to them Lucius walked over to Harry to start healing him. "WAIT! Don't hurt Dudley, h-h-h-he doesn't know better a-a-and d-d-don't m-m-make h-h-him w-w-watch P-p-p-please Sevvy, h-h-he needs h-h-help m-m-m-mentally n-n-not f-f-functioning r-r-right." Said Harry with such strain Severus knew Harry didn't his cousin to be hurt. "I won't hurt him Harry, but he can no longer have parents like this." Severus hoped that he explained that lightly enough "is t-t-there a-a-away t-t-to t-t-take a-a-away h-h-his t-t-thoughts of t-them?" Harry asked looking like was confused by his question, Severus understood what Harry was asking and did just that but first put his cousin under a sleeping spell before obliviating him of all his memories of his parents and of Harry. "He will be better now Harry I promise, but now I hope you understand I can't let these people off with such a light punishment as your cousin." Severus said with such anger that Harry just nodded and said, "Give them the same punishment I would have gotten had you not been able to find me." Looking not at all worried that he just asked Severus to kill his aunt and uncle before he finally passed out from lack of oxygen. Severus panicked until Lucius looked at him and said, "its okay he, just passed out from the pain and lack of air to his brain." He continued to heal Harry as best he could, hoping he could repair his lungs enough to stop the bleeding.

Severus looked at the people responsible for the near death of their nephew "Now you, pieces of garbage, who is the one who did this to Harry?" Severus asked already knowing it was the uncle thinking that they would say that Harry did it to himself. "I did, the freak needed to learn that by disobeying his betters he was going to get punished." Said the man who resembled a walrus Severus was about to say something, but the horse said something first "what have you done to my son? I demand to know right this minute." Glaring at Severus "if you must know your nephew saved your son by asking me not to kill him for what you've done to him, so I erased his memories of his useless parents and any of Harry." Severus said with a cold glare but of course they don't know how to be quiet, so they continued. "We didn't do anything to that freak that he didn't want for himself." Said the Walrus looking like he new better than anyone how to treat Harry. Severus had enough of that man he didn't even want to torture him anymore he just wanted him to stop breathing already. "Well seeing as I am in no mood for torture, I am just going to end things now." Severus said with a small smirk which cause both of them to go pale, they started to plead and beg to be spared saying just take the freak and go, having heard enough he raised his wand and was about to say the spell when Tom turned to them and said "you don't deserve to live, and because I love my husband to much to allow him to blacken his soul AVADA KADVA" he said pointing his wand at the horse and walrus not giving them a chance to do anything else. Then turned to Severus, looking sorry for taking his pray away but knowing he couldn't allow Severus to kill. "Sev, I am sorry I know you wanted to do it, but I just couldn't let you Lily wouldn't have wanted you to destroy yourself for them." Tom said as he walked up to Severus and hugged him hoping that Severus wasn't to mad.

Lucius was quite proud of himself, he not only stopped the bleeding but was able repair Harry's lungs enough that his breathing was back to a normal state. "Sev, Harry should be healed enough to get him to Cissa at least but based on the injuries he is going to be out of it for a couple of days." Lucius said looking up at his friend praying that Harry would live, because he didn't think that Severus could live with himself after finally finding him. " Lucius thank you but I have one more favor to ask of you, can you take the cousin to an orphanage the best money can buy, also let them know he will need a mind healer when I was taking away his memories I saw that Dudley is also a wizard but he has a block." Severus said nodding at him Lucius went over and picked up the boy and apparated to St. Mungo's Orphanage for the damaged and gifted.

Severus looked down at Harry who was still naked and slightly blue but was breathing at a normal rate that color was starting to come back. He picked Harry up and wrapped him in a large blanket, looking at Tom he nodded and they both walked out of the house and apparated to the Malfoy Manor to get Harry the treatment he truly deserved.


	3. REWRITE

Hello Everyone I am going to be rewriting this story so if you all of a sudden see chapters missing its because I've deleted them I feel like I could go a slightly different way with the story and that way I won't end up in the corner that I placed myself in.. Now I have my other story up and it seems to be going a lot better if you all read that Please let me know what you all think thank you all so much for your support and reviews I have loved everything you've told me...

This story will be back bigger and better

love ya all

Daizy Heart


End file.
